1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a golf club head. More particularly, the invention relates to a golf club head with a multi-component construction improving both the distance and accuracy offered by the golf club head. The invention further relates to a process for manufacturing multi-component golf club heads.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Over the past ten years, the golf industry has seen an explosion in the development of golf equipment. With regard specifically to golf clubs, a vast number of clubs have been designed to improve accuracy while also increasing distance.
Designers have adopted a variety of techniques and applied new technologies to improve a golf club""s striking characteristics. The most profound advance has likely been the complete acceptance of metal woods throughout the golf industry. Properly designed metal woods add distance to a golfer""s shots, while also improving his or her accuracy. In fact, the advantages offered by metal woods have virtually lead to the complete disappearance of wood-type clubs manufactured from xe2x80x9cwoodxe2x80x9d.
The acceptance of metal woods within the golf industry has opened a variety of new avenues for club development. Golf club designers may now apply designs and materials previously unuseable with wood-based golf club heads. For example, metal woods are now made from a variety of materials which purportedly improve the striking characteristics of club heads by making the club heads stiffer, lighter and harder. Materials have also been mixed within a single club head. By using different materials at specific club head locations, designers are able to improve the striking characteristics of a club head. For example, club heads have been manufactured with a distinct head body and a face plate insert.
The improved distance and accuracy offered by metal woods has opened up the game of golf to many individuals who previously might have found the game to be too difficult to even get past an initial lesson or two. In addition, the development of metal woods has allowed many golfers to continue playing even after physical limitations might have prevented them from effectively playing the game.
The continued development of metal woods will likely add to the continuing popularity of golf as a recreational activity, while also helping to improve the game of those golfers for whom golf has become more than a recreational activity. The present invention presents a golf club head, as well as a method for manufacturing golf club heads, which offer to take the development of metal woods, and golf club heads in general, to a new level.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a golf club head including a sole plate member having a first material construction and a top plate member having a material construction distinct from the first material construction. The material construction of the top plate member has a density less than the first material construction of the sole plate member. The golf club head also includes a face plate member having a material construction distinct from the first material construction, wherein the material construction of the face plate member has a density less than the first material construction of the sole plate member. The sole plate member, the top plate member and the face plate member are bound together to form a golf club head offering improved distance.
It is also an object of the present of the invention to provide a golf club head including a sole plate, a face plate and a top plate. The golf club head comprises a first member positioned rearwardly of the face plate. The first member includes an outer surface and an inner surface, wherein the outer surface is composed of a first material and the inner surface is composed of second material which is coated on the first material of the outer surface. The first material exhibits a greater density than the second material. The club head further includes a second member formed a material with a density less than the first material of the first member. The first member and the second member are bound together to form a golf club head with a low and rearwardly positioned center of gravity to offer improved distance.
It is a further object of the present of the invention to provide a method for manufacturing a multi-component golf club head including a sole plate, a face plate and a top plate. The method is accomplished by fabricating at least two components to be used in the construction of the golf club head, wherein at least one of the components is formed by explosion welding. The two components are then welded and the assembly of the golf club head is completed.